Growth Pains
by kimmyAllen
Summary: Luego de la GPF, Yuri Plisetsky entra en una mala racha. En un intento de mejorar termina haciéndose daño... Pero ellos están ahí para él. One-shot con Yura como protagonista.


—Yurio luce diferente, ¿no crees? —escuchó al Katsudon decir, no muy lejos de ahí.

—Bueno, ha dado un estirón bastante repentino. Me pregunto si estará bien… —respondió Viktor.

Como si quisiera que el anciano se preocupara por él. Claro que estaba bien. En apenas un par de meses había crecido poco menos de 10 centímetros. Casi alcanzaba al Katsudon y se divertía haciéndoselo notar.

Sentía la mirada de ambos puesta en él mientras se deslizaba sobre la pista. La tenía toda para él solo. Una curiosa oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.

Tomó velocidad, se posicionó y saltó... cayó sentado sobre el hielo tras fallar su quadruple Salchow. ¿Cuánto tenía que no fallaba ese salto?

—Mierda —resopló por lo bajo, levantándose y sacudiéndose el hielo. Ni siquiera había podido completar tres rotaciones…

—¿Estás bien, Yurio? Fue una caída fea —preguntó el japonés, entrando a la pista y acercándose a él.

Le hizo mala cara. ¿De verdad pensaba que una caída así de tonta sería problema?

—¿Haa? No fue nada. A ustedes par de ancianos podrá lastimarles algo así, pero yo estoy bien —dijo y se alejó. Patinando hasta el otro extremo de la pista tan grácil como siempre.

—Ahhh, sigue hablándome de esa manera… Viktor, ¿por qué Yurio es tan cruel conmigo?

—Hmmm…

 **…**

—Haa… haa — respiraba con pesadez, su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho y las piernas le dolían de tanta caída.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía clavar ninguno de sus saltos? Uno tras otro, todos los saltos que poco antes había dominado ahora le hacían caer. Y no solo eso. Otros componentes le parecían difíciles también.

Volvió a tomar velocidad para entrar a un molinete. Giró y giró, pero en cuanto intentó echar atrás la espalda, nuevamente cayó sobre el hielo, logrando sofocarse con la caída a causa de la velocidad que había alcanzado.

—¡Yuri! ¡Sal del hielo de una vez, haz estado ahí demasiado tiempo por hoy! —le gritó Yakov.

No, no quería salir. No podía salir… no con el mal sabor de boca. Se puso en pie y tomó velocidad una vez más, entrando para un triple Axel…

Lo que se suponía sería un triple acabó siendo un salto simple. Clavó el filo sobre el hielo y consiguió no caerse, a duras penas. Quiso gritar de la frustración. ¿¡Qué mierda le sucedía!?

Jadeante, levantó la vista solo para encontrarse con Viktor, Yuuri y Mila observándole. Los rostros preocupados de los demás le molestó de sobremanera.

—Esto… Yurio, Viktor y yo iremos a cenar por aquí cerca. Ven con nosotros —pidió el Katsudon.

El rubio no sabía que era más molesto, si el prospecto de ir a cenar con la asquerosamente empalagosa pareja o el tono con el que el japonés le hablaba. Como si necesitara que le animaran.

—Ni hablar, preferiría que me cortaran ambas piernas antes de pasar más tiempo con ustedes —les dijo, finalmente saliendo de la pista.

Se apuró a quitarse los patines, solo entonces notando lo mucho que le dolían los pies.

—Jajajaja Vamos, Yurio. Después de patinar tanto debes estar muriéndote de hambre… yo pagaré la cena esta ocasión —canturreó Viktor, acercándose para abrazarle por la espalda.

Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Se moría de hambre. De hecho, todo el día tenía hambre. Podía pasarse el día entero comiendo y seguiría queriendo más… Si el mayor iba a pagar…

—De acuerdo, pero si haces puercadas con Katsudon mientras estoy con ustedes tendrás que comprarme doble postre.

 **…**

Intentaba convencerse de que solo estaba teniendo días malos. Estaba pasando por una mala racha, pero se recuperaría pronto, no había de que preocuparse… Salvo que le era imposible no preocuparse. Poco más de una semana había pasado y seguía sin poder clavar sus saltos do forma correcta.

 _Salta, salta ¡Salta, mierda!_ Pensaba mientras intentaba por décima vez clavar un Salchow triple. Le faltaba rotación y, aunque consiguió evitar caer al colocar la mano en el hielo, la desesperación estaba llevándose cuanta concentración tenía.

Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en la secuencia de pasos que se supone debía estar haciendo. ¿ _Qué me suede? Soy mejor que esto…_

Harto, salió del hielo y se apuró a retirarse los patines.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es solo medio día, ¡ponte los patines y entra a la pista! ¡YURI! —Ignoró olímpicamente las palabras de Yakov, dejándole que gritara lo que quisiera. Bien podría explotarle la vena de la sien, por todo lo que le importaba. A la mierda aquello.

Se colgó su bolsa al hombro y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—¿No crees que Yuri se ve diferente?

—Ha subido de peso, se ve mucho menos estético así.

—A que es por eso que no puede saltar. Un atleta no puede engordar. Y yo he visto que sale a cenar con Viktor y Yuuri casi todas las noches.

—Y también come esas cosas grasosas que hace su abuelo. Los Pirozhki saben bien, pero debería cuidarse más

Las voces de un par de chicas del personal le llegaron claras al rubio. Tenían tanto sentido que le dejaron congelado en su sitio. Como últimamente tenía hambre todo el día se la había pasado comiendo. Seguramente había engordado y por eso no podía patinar como se debía…

En lugar de salir del establecimiento volvió rápidamente a los vestidores. Retiró su playera y vio su torso desnudo ante el espejo. Su cuerpo era distinto a hace unos meses, sus hombros estaban ligeramente más anchos y su cintura no era tan pequeña, pero creyó que era porque estaba creciendo… ¿Acaso se estaba poniendo gordo?

Pellizcó su abdomen, mirando con horror la pequeña parte de piel que podía levantar. No era nada, pero para el desesperado adolescente aquella era prueba definitiva de su subida de peso.

Peso que tenía que perder si quería volver a patinar con normalidad. ¡Y debía hacerlo! Las nacionales se acercaban, ¡ni siquiera pasaría de la primera ronda si seguía así!

Tras llegar a casa y pesarse notó que había subido casi cinco kilos desde el Grand Prix. Tenía que perder el peso… no habría de otra, tendría que ponerse a dieta.

 **…**

—Yurio, ¡ven a comer con nosotros, Yuuri preparó Katsudon en casa! —canturreó Viktor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

¿¡Que esos dos no pensaban en nada más que la comida!? Como si tuviera tiempo para comer. Tenía que seguir entrenando para reponerse. Había conseguido volver a clavar sus triples, de vez en cuando, pero seguía cayéndose un buen 40% de las veces. Y ni hablar de conseguir un cuádruple.

—No tengo tanto tiempo libre. De hecho, tú tampoco deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo, anciano. Harás tu regreso al patinaje solo para quedarte fuera del podio por no tomarte las cosas en serio —soltó el rubio.

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que no era así. Viktor había estado patinando mucho menos de lo común para él durante todo el año pasado y, aun así, seguía siendo Viktor. Sus saltos alcanzaban gran altitud y conseguía clavar uno tras otro sin apenas batir pestaña.

Lo que antes era admiración pura hacia el mayor ahora era pura envidia. ¿Por qué él era el único que debía verse patético?

—Al descanso es importante para el cuerpo y la mente, Yurio-

—¡Ahórratelo! No me interesan tus discursos —le cortó, retirándose para entrar a la pista.

¿Qué iba a saber Viktor, si era un prodigio?

 **…**

 _Ahh… tengo hambre_ pensaba mientras se preparaba para otro salto. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin comer? ¿Por qué tengo tanta hambre?_

No podía concentrarse. Su mente se desenfocaba a intervalos regulares dictados por su estómago, que le reprochaba el maltrato. No había probado bocado desde aquella mañana e incluso entonces solo se había permitido una manzana y media rebanada de pan tostado.

 _¡No es tiempo de estar pensando en comer cuando ni siquiera puedo clavar el jodido Axel!_ Se regañó mentalmente. Tomaba velocidad para hacer su salto y, tras colocarse, lo hizo. Lo clavó.

Luego de tantos saltos fallidos, el clavar el triple Axel le pareció una bocanada de aire puro cuando sentía que se estaba ahogando. Se sintió salvado, al menos de momento. Quizá, solo quizá, estaba regresando a la normalidad.

Estaba valiendo la pena el esfuerzo. Pasaba unas 6 horas de práctica en total, aunque estaba en el rink unas 9 horas. Recortando descansos e invirtiendo un poco más de tiempo podía tener más práctica. También su dieta estaba sirviendo.

Había perdido casi cuatro kilos en solo una semana. Podía estar feliz consigo mismo y con su esfuerzo.

 **…**

—Yurio, ¿no has salido de la pista en todo éste rato? Ya son las 5 de la tarde… ne, ¿ya comiste? —preguntó Yuuri, acercándose al adolescente, quien se sostenía a la orilla de la pista para recuperar estabilidad.

Había estado haciendo un molinete y, de repente, todo le había dado vueltas. Incluso luego de esperar por casi un minuto, el vértigo no le pasaba.

—Sí, comí hace un rato —mintió. Ni siquiera levantó el rostro, temía moverse y terminar cayendo sobre el hielo.

 _Ahhh que hambre…_ pensó una vez pudo alejarse del japonés. Sentía su mirada preocupada todavía clavada en él, pero esperaba que perdiera el interés y se fuera pronto.

Se deslizó por el hielo haciendo varios elementos de su secuencia de pasos. Finalizó con un triple Loop.

Salió del hielo tambaleándose ligeramente. Estaba pálido y sudaba, pero se sentía satisfecho. Tenía ya dos semanas con su "régimen alimenticio" y había logrado perder los 5 kilos que había ganado más uno más por mera precaución. Claro, se sentía cansado pero seguramente era solo por la cantidad de ejercicio que estaba haciendo.

Sacó de su bolsa el alimento que había empacado para aquella tarde, brócoli al vapor y un poco de zumo de naranja. Lo consumió en menos de cinco minutos y, ligeramente frustrado por sentir que no se había llenado ni una muela, guardó sus recipientes en la maleta y volvió al hielo. Debía quemar las calorías de su comida.

 **…**

—Viktor, ¿no crees que Yuri se ve un tanto enfermo? Me parece demasiado pálido desde ayer —alcanzó a escuchar a Mila decir. Qué sabía ella. ¡Estaba mejor que nunca! Finalmente, luego de casi tres semanas, había conseguido clavar un cuádruple. Claro, había sido un toe loop, pero por algo debía empezar.

Tomó velocidad para hacer otro salto, pero un mareo repentino le hizo caer antes de que siquiera lograra despegar. Giró la cabeza a un lado y al otro. Su visión se enfocaba y desenfocaba y su corazón latía tan aprisa que lograba sentir sus palpitaciones. Comenzaron a zumbarle los oídos y tubo que agarrarse a la orilla para poder ponerse en pie. Sus piernas temblaban bajo su peso.

 _¿Será que no he desayunado todavía?_ Era ya el medio día. Quizá no había sido muy buena idea saltarse el desayuno… Bueno, solo tenía que ir a hacerlo ahora. Patinó hacia la salida del hielo, pero aquel mareo le llegó de nuevo y, ésta vez, cayó de lleno sobre su espalda, golpeándose la cabeza.

Su visión se llenó de destellos y, mientras se iba tornando negra, alcanzó a escuchar su nombre gritado en varias voces, especialmente la de Katsudon. ¿Por qué sonaba tan asustado?

Se desmayó sobre el hielo.

 **…**

Lo primero que registró antes de siquiera abrir los ojos fue el fuerte dolor de su cabeza. En seguida, sintió bastante frío y abrió los ojos para ver dónde rayos estaba.

Yacía sobre el hielo, rodeado de sus compañeros patinadores, quienes le miraban con intensa preocupación. A lo lejos, alcanzó a escuchar a Yakov pidiendo una ambulancia e intentó levantarse de inmediato.

Estaba bien, todos estaban sobreactuando. Solo había sido un pequeño desmayo, solo debía desayunar y se le pasaría el mareo…

—Yuri, no deberías levantarte —le dijo Mila, quien en el intento de detenerle le sujetó por el brazo. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos al notar por primera vez lo delgado que lucía el brazo del menor.

Viéndolo así de cerca, todos pudieron notarlo. Y no solo lucía increíblemente delgado, sino que su rostro había emblanquecido hasta parecer papel de pergamino, contrastando intensamente con las ojeras que rodeaban sus bellos ojos verdes.

—¿Estás bromeando? Estoy sobre hielo, ¡hace frío! —se quejó el rubio, nuevamente haciendo intento de incorporarse.  
Ésta vez, Viktor le ayudó. Le sujetó sin escuchar las quejas del adolescente y no lo soltó hasta tenerlo sentado.

—Bebe —ordenó el ojiazul, poniéndole enfrente una caja de zumo de durazno.

El menor puso cara de asco al ver aquello, incluso cuando se estómago le rogaba que lo tomara. Viktor estaba loco, ¿cómo pretendía que tomara algo con tanta azúcar? Le tomaría horas el quemar todas las calorías que algo así aportaría.

—Solo quiero agua —le dijo, intentando regresarle el jugo al mayor, pero la mirada que éste le dirigió le dejó en claro que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

A la mierda, ya haría ejercicios extra en casa, entonces, si eso significaba que el anciano le dejara en paz.  
Tomó el jugo bajo la cuidadosa observación de los demás. ¿Qué rayos no tenían sus propias cosas que hacer? Sin embargo, a pesar del hambre que sentía la bebida no le estaba cayendo muy bien al estómago. Apenas llevaba la mitad y ya sentía nauseas. Dejó la cajita a su lado para cubrirse la boca. Si no tenía cuidado iba a acabar vomitando frente a todos y entonces sí lo habría hecho.

—Viktor, la ambulancia está afuera, tú y Georgi ayuden a Yuri-

—¿Qué no ves que puedo caminar por mi propio pie? —interrumpió a Yakov. Podía moverse, no era un lisiado. Se levantó y, tan pronto lo hizo, el vértigo se hizo presente. La habitación entera comenzó a girar y él se cayó de lado, directo a los brazos del japonés, quien reaccionó rápido para sostenerle.

Quiso gritarle que lo soltara, pero comenzaba a asustarse. Los oídos le zumbaban de nuevo y sin importar que cerrara los ojos no podía quitarse la sensación de mareo. Entre Yuuri y Viktor le asistieron hasta la ambulancia y prometieron verle en el hospital, mientras Yakov le acompañaba.

 **…**

El hospital era una molestia. Le pincharon los brazos varias veces para obtener muestras sanguíneas y, por si fuera poco, le colocaron solución glucosada. Aquella cosa era, literalmente, azúcar que entraba directamente a sus venas.

Sin embargo, aquello era lo menos molesto. El doctor que lo había recibido le hostigaba con preguntas que él no deseaba responder. Quizá en el fondo sabía que le reñirían tan pronto admitiera que se había estado matando de hambre, pero es que nadie lo entendería. Nadie comprendería lo importante que era para él…

—Yuri, tendremos que hablar a tu guardián para hablar directamente con él si no respondes. ¿Has estado ayunando? ¿Has cambiado tu alimentación de alguna forma? —presionó el doctor. Mierda, ¿Al menos podría sacar al Katsudon y al viejo de ahí? Ambos tenían los ojos pegados a él y comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta.

—¡No! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo? —respondió, completamente exasperado.

—Doctor, aquí están los resultados de los laboratorios —interrumpió una enfermera, ingresando a la habitación para entregarle un montón de papeles al médico, quien estuvo viendo cada uno en completo silencio por unos cinco minutos.

—Bien, va de nuevo. Yuri, tengo aquí la respuesta a mi pregunta, así que te daré una última oportunidad. ¿Estás restringiendo la cantidad de alimentos que consumes? —preguntó, elevando las cejas como si le retara a mentir.

Quien sabía que tenía ahí, pero parecía seguro…

—Solo estoy a dieta, necesitaba recuperar mi estado físico para las nacionales —admitió finalmente.

—Bien, lamento decirte que solo has logrado arruinarlo —le dijo el médico, hablando con la verdad de una manera que el obstinado adolescente pudiese entender—. Los exámenes muestran deficiencias de electrolitos, proteínas y hormonas. Tu cuerpo necesita de esas cosas, así que ha empezado a obtenerlas de ahí donde las hay almacenadas. Destruye tus músculos y huesos para obtener lo que te niegas a darle. Si sigues así, no podrás siquiera saltar sin fracturarte algo, mucho menos patinar.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuan platos al escuchar aquello, pero el horror de la situación solo se registró aún más cuando el Katsudon empezó a llorar en su esquina. Se volteó a verlo. Parecía una madre preocupada… sin embargo, la mirada fría de Viktor le hizo desviar la mirada.

—No lo sabía… —susurró, a la vez que sentía sus propias lágrimas escapar también.

Había hecho todo aquello en un desesperado intento de mejorar. Se había esforzado a pesar de todo, había luchado contra el hambre, el cansancio y la fatiga para recuperarse… y solo había logrado dañarse en el proceso.

Comenzó a llorar abiertamente entonces. Había metido la pata… no, se había arruinado. ¿Siquiera podría volver a patinar?

Yuuri se soltó del abrazo de Viktor y corrió al lado del rubio. Le abrazó con fuerza y lloró junto a él. El mayor les permitió desahogarse.

—¡Perdóname, Yurio! No me di cuenta… no me di cuenta… ¡Perdóname! —sollozaba Yuuri, sacudiéndose por el llanto y moviendo consigo el cuerpo del menor.

¿Qué decía? ¡Pero si no era su culpa! No tenía que perdonarle nada, no…

Ellos dos siempre habían estado prestando atención. Había sido él quien los ignoró…

—Yuri, volverás a patinar. Lo harás mejor que antes. Estaremos contigo en todo momento. Somos familia —dijo Viktor cuando los otros dos se hubieron calmado un poco.

Sus ojos también relucían con lágrimas, pero sonreía al menor en un intento de reconfortarlo.

 **…**

Yuri Plisetsky se deslizaba sobre el hielo, brazos abiertos a sus lados, espalda echada hacia atrás. Su cabello rubio, que ahora le llegaba debajo de los hombros, ondeaba detrás de él. Se preparó para la entrada de su cuádruple Salchow y saltó. Dos, tres, cuatro vueltas y clavó el salto limpiamente.

El público vitoreó, aplaudiendo y gritando su nombre mientras ondeaban la bandera Rusa. Desde el lado de la pista, Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki celebraron también, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo mientras el adolescente terminaba su programa corto, coreografiado por Viktor.

Durante el Kiss and cry, los mayores abrazaban al rubio, los tres lucían sus respectivos trajes, los otros dos se habían presentado antes que el menor y habían calificado ya. Los tres sonreían a las cámaras.

La calificación del menor fue señalada y los tres celebraron. ¡Todos participarían en la final!

Su recuperación no había sido para nada fácil, pero esos dos lo habían hecho mucho más llevadero. Los abrazó por sobre los hombros, ahora que era más alto y podía hacerlo con facilidad.

—Gracias — les dijo, sonriendo abiertamente a quienes eran, en el sentido más literal, su familia.


End file.
